A Mile In Another's Shoes
by Kixen
Summary: What happens when one accidental wish and one wish made on purpose are heard by Amity park's #1 vindictive wishing ghost mean for Amity park's hero? Answer his life and those around him are turned completely upside down. Will Danny be able to get this wish undone before it is too late, or will he have to live with the consequences forever? Body swap fanfiction. Rated T for now.
1. The night of the shift

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. they are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part one of A mile in another's shoes.

The Nasty burger

"Ah the Nasty burger, the one place where we can hang out, and for the most part be normal teens." Danny said with a smile of contentment on his face.

"Here is to the nasty burger, the one place that is most sacred to any and all teens in Amity." Tucker said raising a glass of grape soda.

"To the Nasty burger. The one place that actually makes decent salad based foods." Sam added raising a glass of wheat grass.

"To the Nasty burger." Danny said simply as he raised a glass of ice water.

No sooner did Danny, Sam, and Tucker raise and hit their glasses did the manager appear at their table with two double nasty burgers, and a side salad with Italian dressing. Upon looking at the person delivering the food Danny smiled.

"Here is your food. Two double Nasty burgers for Danny and Tucker, and the side salad with Italian dressing for Sam." The manager said in a calm tone.

"You really moved up in the chain of command here Valerie." Danny said with a smile. "I mean from doing you know what to being the manager in 6 months I am impressed." Danny said causing the African American girl to blush slightly at the compliment given.

"Thanks it was a lot of hard work but my bosses recognized it. I would love to stay and chat but I have work to…"

Before Valerie could finish her sentence Danny pulled Valerie towards him just in time for her to avoid a flying Nasty burger aimed at the back of her head. However, in the process of doing this Valerie ended up slipping on a spill on the floor causing her to fall forward, and land on top of Danny in a very suggestive position earning twin blushes from both teens.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me? Of course she would fall right into his arms like one of those cheesy movies you would see in the box office.' Sam thought to herself with a sour jealousy.

"Sorry Valerie, but while you were talking to me some kid decided to throw a Nasty burger at the back of your head." Danny explained while pointing in the direction the burger went showing the splattered remains of the once edible burger.

"Valerie, you should really get on your staff who are working here. That spill should have been mopped up and a wet floor sign where the spill was. You could have been seriously injured if Danny didn't catch you." Tucker added.

"Thanks for the two saves Danny, but I need to go before someone tries to say I am flirting with my customers." Valerie said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Truth be told even though Valerie did say that she only wanted to be friends with Danny, her feelings for him were still just as strong as they were 9 months back. In fact a large part of her wanted nothing more than to do what she originally thought of doing so she could finally be with the one she liked a lot. However, in the back of her mind she knew that even if she did give up ghost hunting her enemies wouldn't give up on trying to hurt her and those she cared for.

'No Valerie you know what will happen if you gave up ghost hunting and got involved with him. You will be putting him in danger due to him being with Amity parks greatest or former ghost hunter. Not to mention having to explain your disappearances will not only be a pain, but totally unfair to him.' Valerie thought to herself before she climbed out of Danny's arms.

"Danny the Nasty burger is about to close in 20 minutes. Would it be alright if you waited for me and walked me home?" Valerie asked throwing everyone sitting there for a loop.

'Valerie is asking him to wait for her to finish her shift? Did she decide to change her mind about being just friends?' Tucker thought to himself while having a worried look on his face.

'She must have changed her mind about wanting to be just friends with Danny. But Danny knows it is a bad idea for him to be dating Valerie due to…'

"I have no plans for later, so I don't see why not." Danny answered in a calm tone. "But I really think you should get back to work Valerie. I don't want you getting in any trouble due to talking to me while on the job." Danny said just before she took the tray their food was on and walked off leaving the trio alone.

"Danny are you nuts? Didn't you have enough of flirting with disaster the last time you did it?" Sam asked not even trying to hide her concern.

"Sam, Valerie just asked me to walk her home. Last I checked that is something normal friends do Sam." Danny countered.

"Danny Valerie hasn't ask you to spend any time with her like that sense you two almost became boyfriend and girlfriend. While you might not think it Valerie could have very well have changed her mind about what she told you 9 month's back." Tucker added equally concern.

"Ok and that would be a bad thing why? I like her and she likes me back. Isn't it supposed to be that simple?" Danny asked causing Sam this time to voice her thoughts.

"She still wants to waste Danny Phantom which last I checked is you! Plus with that new upgraded suit she stands a much better chance of doing it as well!" Sam explained passionately causing Danny to sigh.

"I know Sam, and you know what? That is a risk I was willing to take back then, and I am more than willing to take now. If she does ask me to be her boyfriend I would have no problem saying yes to her. While it crushed me that she said no to me the first time, my feelings for her haven't changed." Danny explained causing both Tucker and Sam expressions to change.

"Danny you know that this is a horrible idea right? What happens if you do this, and she finds out that the person she likes and the person she hates is one and the same? What if she decides to waste you?" Tucker still concerned.

"I doubt that highly. She had the chance some time ago to waste my cousin when she learn she was like me but she didn't. In fact she helped me not only rescue her but cure her of her condition." Danny explained. "So if she does ask me out I am going to reveal to her that I not only know her secret, but show her mine." Danny explained with conviction. "Besides that is if she asks me out. We have no clue what she wants and for all we know it could be just that she wants me to walk her home." Danny continued.

'Clueless' Tucker and Sam thought at the same time while looking at their best friend.

"Attention customers. The Nasty Burger will be closing in 15 minutes. I repeat The Nasty Burger will be closing in 15 minutes. Please get carrying containers for the food you didn't finish which the cashier has ready for everyone. Thank you for your cooperation." Valerie said over the loud speaker as Sam, Tucker, and Danny walked outside of the shop.

Upon stepping outside of the shop Danny could see the extreme looks of concern on both their faces.

"Danny call us after you are done walking Valerie home. If we have enough time we can meet at the highest point in Amity." Tucker replied hugging his best friend.

"What Tucker said. See you later Danny." Sam added just before she and Tucker went off on their own leaving Danny waiting outside of the Nasty burger.

As the next 10 minutes passed by Danny watched as Valerie's staff left out of the nasty burger in either their uniforms or their non-uniform clothing. After the last non-staff member walked out Valerie came out wearing her standard yellow shirt, and orange skirt with matching bracelets and headband.

"Thanks for waiting for me Danny. I heard your friends talking about me. I don't know why but they still don't seem to trust me." Valerie said in a dejected tone.

"They are just worried that if we started going out together things would change for the worse." Danny explained with a sad smile. "You know the day you said we could only be just friends I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend right?" Danny confessed surprising Valerie completely.

"I kind of figured that was what you were going to ask me Danny, and I will let you know that was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life." Valerie confessed. "But as I told you before my life was and still is far too complicated for us to be nothing more than friends. While I appreciate the honesty there is nothing…"

"It is because of your second or if you count school 3rd job right?" Danny said surprising Valerie once again.

'How does he know about that? I never told him about that only Phantom.' Valerie thought to herself before Danny spoke again.

"In case you are wondering yes Valerie I know the truth. I know you are Amity Park's red hunter, and I know that you been fighting ghosts for a long time." Danny explained causing Valerie to become worried.

"You knew? For how long Danny?" Valerie asked in shock.

"From the moment you said "Yuck loser love! I always knew you two would end up together!" Danny replied causing Valerie to remember that day.

"You knew from Day 1 and yet you still went out with me putting yourself in danger? How come you didn't you tell me you knew sooner?" Valerie asked still flabbergasted.

"I asked you out knowing this because I liked you Valerie. As for not telling you that I knew I was waiting for when you felt ready to tell me. It is your secret not mine." Danny explained earning a frown from her.

"You know this changes everything between us right? If someone finds out that you know this they will use you to get to me. I couldn't put you in danger no matter how much I liked you. But since you knew the truth I guess you already figured that out a while ago."

Across the street two blocks away.

"Oh no this isn't good at all Sam. He already revealed that he knows the truth about her. If he says what I think he is going to say things are going to get a lot worse." Tucker explained getting a look from Sam. "I can hear everything they are saying thanks to my new invention the Foley sound catcher. But seriously I think he is going to spill the beans and tell her this secret."

"If he does this there is no telling how she will react. I don't want my best friend becoming all ghost due to making a stupid decision." Sam explained with concern. "I wish he would change his mind, and not spill the beans." Sam replied in a hushed tone Tucker couldn't hear.

Unknown to for Sam and Tucker a certain wishing ghost had just flew into the area. Worse to wear even though it was only a hushed whisper, Desiree heard Sam's wish loud and clear. Upon hearing said wish a very vindictive smile appeared on her face and for good reason.

'Well she did wish he would keep quiet about his secret and change his mind and so she has wished it so shall it be.' Desiree said to herself and with a snap of her fingers the magic went to work.

Back with Valerie and Danny

"Valerie there was also something I want to say that was really important. I want you to know that... I don't have a date to the sophomore prom, and I was wondering if you would be my date? We don't have to go as boyfriend and girlfriend, we can always go as friends." Danny explained completely surprised at what came out of his mouth.

'Why did I ask her to the prom instead of telling her the truth about myself? Not that I wouldn't have asked her to the prom anyways but still.' Danny thought to himself still shocked at what came out of his mouth.

"Are you sure Danny? You know I have ghost hunting that could possibly pop up and..."

"Did that stop me from trying to date you the first time around?" Danny asked getting a head shake from Valerie. "Well it won't stop me from asking you now and besides if it did come up unlike the others I would totally understand." Danny explained taking a lesson of persistence from Tucker.

'He does have a point, and Danny must really like me a lot to put himself... No I can't do it he is too good of a person and it would break my heart if anything happened to him.' Valerie thought to herself.

"As much as I would love to Danny, I can't. I don't want to risk your safety because of my enemies. That is something you don't deserve, and it is something I won't do. " Valerie explained trying to fight back the tears in her eyes. "I am sorry, but I just can't risk it even if it would make me the happiest girl in Amity park." Valerie continued. "You know what Danny? I will walk home by myself for now. I will see you in school tomorrow."

'That seals it, I have to tell her the truth, I just hope whatever happened that made me say that instead doesn't happen again. At the worst she will hate me and want to end me but after what happened with Dani I doubt she will go that far.' Danny thought to himself more motivated to let her know the truth as he walked off towards his home. 'But still why didn't I just tell her I am Danny Phantom? It was like I had no control over what was coming out of my mouth.'

As Danny walked away from the Nasty Burger a certain wishing ghost couldn't help but feel both satisfaction and surprisingly envy at the same time.

'So the child is willing to risk everything for the chance of love. God it makes me sick sometimes that everyone I have ever met only want to use me for my powers or body!' Desiree thought with disgust. 'In fact if he wasn't my worst enemy I would almost feel sorry for what else I am about to do to him.' Desiree thought to herself as she started to work on the first part of Sam's wish only to be snapped out of her thought by another being.

"There you are Desiree, I have been looking all over for you!" Said an all to familiar voice to the wishing ghost. "I am growing older faster than before, and I am sick of it! I wish that you would make me younger and I would never grow old again!" The ghost said causing Desiree to roll her eyes.

Upon looking at Spectra Desiree could tell that Spectra had seen much better days. Normally she would be her youthful redheaded green eyed self. However, due to a lack of feeling on teen misery, and the breaking down of her third form due to getting the wrong DNA the aging process came back once again.

"Oh I don't know Spectra, I think the graying hair and massive wrinkles you are sporting are perfect for someone as vain and selfish as yourself." Desiree said with a smile on her face. "It is the real proof that beauty is only skin deep." Desiree continued striking a nerve with Spectra.

"Ha ha, very funny! At least I am not at the whim of everyone else's desires which reminds me, I made a wish to be young again, and seeing as you have no say in the wishes you grant you have no choice but to grant my wish to be younger. Oh and while you are at it, I wish that the sabotage that was done to the brand new me I made sometime ago was undone and the right DNA was infused!" Spectra added striking a nerve with Desiree.

'Ugh she is even more selfish than that shallow Latina girl I met sometime ago! Well you know what? I will give her what she wants with my own little twists of course.' Desiree thought before putting on her poker face.

"So you have wished it so shall it be!" Desiree said just before granting Spectra's wish causing her to glow bright lavender for a few seconds before it disappeared. "Oh and by the way your wish won't come into effect until you wake up in the morning!" Desiree explained before vanishing into a puff of smoke.

'Stupid Desiree and her double edged wishes. I swear the next time I met her I am going to wish that she can never corrupt another wish and that no power in any universe can change it. Lets see how much fun it will be when you can't turn everyone's desires against them.' Spectra thought vindictively just before she flew off still pissed that Desiree pulled a fact one on her.

Fenton works three hours later

"So you are telling me that you were just about to spill the beans when at the last minute you decided to ask her out to the prom?" Sam said both surprised and annoyed.

"Yeah and the funny thing is I don't know where it came from. The worst part about it all was that even though I didn't tell her the truth I still got turned down due to her fearing the worst could happen if we got together." Danny explained in a dejected tone.

"Maybe it is for the best Danny. I mean what if you told her the truth, and she decided to go postal on you like she always does? Do you know how your family, Tucker and especially myself would have felt if she had wasted you then and there? While I get that you like her and you want to get with her..."

"I know Sam, but she was willing to give up ghost hunting for me at one point due to how much she liked me. If she was more than willing to do that, then the least I could do was tell her the truth so there could have been a some possibility of their being an us." Danny explained. "But as much as it pains me to say it you were right and I was wrong. I will see you in school tomorrow Sam. Thanks for being my friend." Danny said before hanging up the phone.

As Danny looked up into the night sky he couldn't help but marvel at the full moon that was out that night. Sadly not even this luminous sphere could fix his mood.

"Why does love have to be so complicated? Maybe I will ask Clockwork tomorrow seeing as I know he knows the answer." Danny said to himself as he pulled the covers over his body before surprisingly falling asleep early.

'Good I can sense that both of them are now asleep. Time to finish what the wishes those two desired.' Desiree thought to herself just before her hands began to glow along with the Danny's body.

The glow lasted for about 20 seconds before it completely subsided.

'Good night because when you wake up in the morning you and all of Amity are in for a big surprise.' Desiree said to herself before she vanished into a puff of smoke.

Stage out

Had this one on the hard drive for sometime now, and I figured why not post it? I know body swaps have been done before but I wanted to try my hand at one. Any thoughts comments concerns? PM me them and when I see them I will respond.


	2. The next morning

I do now Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole.

ARega1s: Well the backfiring of Spectra's wish will be shown in this chapter. As for the Desiree her role won't be as big as everything thinks. Thanks for the review.

Invader Johnny: indeed they will. Thanks for the review.

bluemarvel0: yeah they both screwed up, and while one screw up will be obvious off the back the other will take some time to show. Though it will be a major dousy when it does show. As for our halfa he will have a ton of problems heading his way. Thanks for the review.

Rocky Rooster: I can list a few I have seen both old and not somewhat recent. However with Danny and Valerie, I haven't seen any either. But then again Grey ghost (the more favored between the human canon pairing) gets less love than the Shallow Shappire which is really surprising to say the least. Doubt this kind of idea with a body swap will go viral though. Thanks for the review.

Patric: So you have wished it so shall it be :P thanks for the review.

The Keeper of Worlds: Ding Ding Ding, you are correct in more ways that one. As for how it will be so only I know the answers for now. Thanks for the review.

acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks for the review.

Darkverger1: Indeed he so far is the true victim of this. How he will handle only time will tell. Thanks for the review.

Enjoy part 2 of A mile in another's shoes.

(AN: Danny, Spectra or any other body swapped character will have their names in a different text format so as not to confuse you now on with the story.)

The next morning

'What a night. I can't believe it went that horribly. First, I ask Valerie to the prom instead of telling her the truth about my other life, and now I don't feel like myself. Oh well maybe if I am lucky I can get things to go better.' _Danny_ thought to himself as he got up out of bed.

Still in a half dazed sleep _Danny_ walked out of his bed, and without any problem walked into the bathroom. Even in a half sleep state he had no problem brushing his teeth or getting himself ready by taking a shower. However, it was halfway through the shower that _Danny_ noticed something was off.

'Wait a minute something isn't right here. These while they feel nice, don't feel like they are mine.' _Danny_ thought to himself as he felt his chest. 'And I know for a fact I don't have hips like this so why do I have them?' _Danny_ thought to himself one again before stepping out of the shower, and going to the nearest full body mirror to get a good look at himself.

When _Danny_ got the sleep out of his eyes and got a good look at himself in the mirror he did everything in his power not to scream at the top of his lungs. Instead of seeing his messy raven hair, and blue eyes, he saw a redheaded woman with green eyes. Where his flat board chest normally was he saw a perfect set of large C cup breasts. In his cylinder body's place was what he viewed as a perfect hourglass waist, a flawless set of hips, and an equally ample backside that made even Paulina's pale in comparison.

'What the hell is going on here? This has got to be a bad dream. Yeah that has got to be it. All I need to do is pinch myself, and when I don't feel any pain I will know I am dreaming.' Danny thought to himself.

However, when he felt the pain of the pinch his worst thoughts came to life. Somehow between the time he went to sleep the night before to the time he woke up, he somehow became a she, and not just any she either.

"What the hell? I go to sleep as my normal self, and then I wake up as Spectra? I am so going to need someone to wash my brain after this is over." _Danny_ thought to himself while looking at himself once again in the mirror. "I need to get back to my house and back into my body, but I can't go naked either. Wait wasn't Spectra one of the few enemies I have that has a more than one form? Hopefully shifting forms with her works the same as it does for me as it will save me the trouble of wearing her clothes." _Danny_ thought to himself.

Summoning the power from his hopefully temporary core Danny watched as a ring of black fire came around his new body just before it expanded into black smoke as his body transformed. Just to make sure the transformation happened _Danny_ stepped into the mirror and upon seeing what appeared to be a wraith looking creature, a smile appeared on his new form's face.

"Well at least transforming will be no different seeing as Spectra's transformation works on the same principal as my own. Now to get to my own home and get my body..."

"There is no need because it or rather I am right here kid." Came his own voice right behind him.

To _Danny's_ relief, his search wasn't long seeing as his body or rather _Spectra_ took it only herself to come back to her realm. However, instead of showing up in ghost form she stuck to his human form while still in his pajamas much to his disliking.

"Are you nuts Spectra? Please tell me you didn't come all the way here in my human form?" _Danny_ said in discontent.

"I didn't bother changing because..."

"Let me guess. Woke up in a sleepy daze, went into the bathroom to start your morning routine and in the middle of it find out something was off?" _Danny_ asked getting a nod from the body swapped misery ghost. "I don't know how this happened but when I find out who did it and why I am going to make them sorry they ever did!" _Danny_ spat with a lot of discontent.

"Well I can help you with the answers to those questions. Yesterday when I ran into Desiree I wished that she would make me younger, and undo the sabotage you did to my brand new me." _Spectra_ explained. "However, she told me that I would have to wait until the next morning. So I thought that was the double edged part of the wish. Image my shock when I find myself in your underdeveloped in most places teen body!" _Spectra_ explained with equal discontent.

Upon hearing the wishing ghost's name _Danny_ couldn't help but face palm himself for not figuring it out sooner. Who else but Desiree could have made it so that he was stuck in one of his enemies bodies while they were in his? Well, there was the ghost writer seeing as he could bend reality just like Desiree but last he checked his keyboard was broken plus he didn't hear an annoying rhyming narrative so it couldn't have been him.

"I swear you are so narcissistic that Paulina should take lessons from you." _Danny_ replied in disdain.

"When you look as good as I do can you blame me for being my narcissism? Though I would like to see my first and third forms so if you could be a dear and change into them I..."

"No way... I am not decent under this in the least!" _Danny_ replied only for Spectra to roll her eyes.

"You don't have anything I haven't seen seeing as it is my body! Besides, I want to see if Desiree corrupted..."

"Take my word for it when I say your first form makes Paulina in comparison look like a wet cat." _Danny_ explained hoping she would drop the subject. "Besides we have other problems to worry about like how am I suppose to live my life when I am trapped in your body? Unless you can duplicate your form like I can?" _Danny_ asked only for Spectra to shake her head.

"Sorry kid, but that is a skill I never bothered to learn. Besides for a full ghost such as myself, it is extremely danger... Are you insane you could have ended me doing that!" _Spectra_ replied as she watched _Danny_ make two perfect copies of Spectra's second form.

"Why is duplication so dangerous for you Spectra? I mean it took me months to final master it but the worse that ever happened to me were messed up clones. When I got it right I have been using them to help me in my daily life." _Danny_ explained in a casual tone.

"That is because you are or were a half ghost at the time Danny. For a full ghost such as myself, that is extremely dangerous. I mean think about it what happens when you burn out all your ghost energy normally?" _Spectra_ asked.

"I would revert back to my human form until..."

"Exactly Danny. When you ran out of ghost energy you still had living energy to work with while the other recharged. While I have more than one form like yourself they are all ghost. Too much energy used with making clones and I will be weaker than a kitten at best or at worst I will unintentionally commit suicide due to using too much ghost energy." _Spectra_ explained. "So even if you completely mastered duplicating your form please reframe from using it until we got our own bodies back."

Upon hearing _Spectra's_ explanation _Danny_ called back the clones he made of her.

"Well so much for using clones to overshadow ourselves until the end of the day. That means until we find Desiree and undo this wish we are going to have to live as the other." _Danny_ explained with some disdain before extending her perfectly manicured dainty hand. "So until then we need to call a truce."

"Agreed I rather not have to fight you along with any of your enemies." _Spectra_ replied while extending his slightly larger hand to shake hers. "Now that that's settled, it is time for you to get a crash course of Penelope Spectra one o one. First things first I need you to change into your..."

"I told you no because I am not decent! I don't care if I am in your body until we change back it is mine!" _Danny_ protested once again.

"It isn't to exam the goods, it is to help explain to you how my body works. I need to see if it is aged any seeing as for all we know Desiree could have..."

"I wasn't lying to you when I said it makes Paulina look like a wet cat in comparison. Why don't you just explain your inner workings to me and let me be the..."

"So you can have me wither away and not exist? I don't think so child!" _Spectra_ Spat not in the least impressed.

"I know you don't like me but you have to trust me..."

"Like how you trust me so much that you won't even comply with letting me see my body's state to explain things?" _Spectra_ countered while cutting off _Danny._

As much as he hated to admit it she did have a point. Hoping it would help matters _Danny_ reversed the transformation which had the opposite effect when transforming from the second to the first form.

'God even though this isn't my form this is so wrong on so many levels. I feel like a piece of meat in front of a Bistro butcher.' _Danny_ thought to himself in discontent.

'What I said was partially true I still can't believe he didn't think I wouldn't check out my goods. I must say Desiree despite swapping bodies with us did a good job on the rest of the wish.' _Spectra_ thought to herself as she continued inspecting her or rather Danny's goods.

"Please hurry up and inspect your body Spectra so you can..."

"You aren't aging and your first form looks exactly like I was when I was twenty-one. Now change to the mucus form you gave me when you sabotaged the brand new me if you can. This will tell me if she actually corrupted the other part of my wish." _Spectra_ explained only for Danny not to comply.

"I can't I am trying to will it, but this body won't let me. Let me see if..." _Danny_ never got the chance to finish his thought when a lavender ring appeared around his body and within seconds he transformed from Spectra's first form to her third.

"Well at least she didn't corrupt that part of wish. My third form look so amazing. But on another note let me explain how my ghost core works. You remember that when we first met I would feed off of teen misery to activate my retro kinetic powers right?" _Spectra_ started getting a nod from the young halfa. "Well there was another reason why I feed on teen misery as well. While I am narcissistic it also reflexes my afterlife state as well. If my form grows too old I run the risk of no longer existing..." _Spectra_ never got the chance to finish her sentence as her new body's ghost sense went off causing _Danny_ to frown.

"Spectra my body's ghost sense went off, which means there is another ghost besides me near you." _Danny_ explained with annoyance. "Were you expecting comp..."

"Penny open up or did you forget about our girls night out at the club?" Ember replied causing both _Danny_ and _Spectra_ to cringe.

'Shit I completely forgot about that. Plus with him in my body they are bound to think something is up.' _Spectra_ thought to herself not in the least amused.

"Danny seeing as you are already showered, we are going to have to get you dressed. Just because I am not in my body, doesn't mean we can blow my cover." _Spectra_ explained much to Danny's dismay.

"Oh no not in this lifetime! Why not just cancel it until you get your body back?" _Danny_ asked.

"Today is the 30th anniversary of me Kitty and Ember becoming girlfriends. Every year we do something like this, and I will be damned if a double edged wish by a vindictive bitch wrecks that!" Was the answer _Spectra_ gave received before a cellphone went off.

Looking at the cellphone caller _Spectra_ sighed before turning to her body swapped counterpart.

"It's your girlfriend and to be honest I really don't..."

"Crap today is a school day I am guessing Sam is calling to ask where am I seeing as we walk to school together everyday." _Danny_ replied completely ignoring the girlfriend comment.

"Penny come on open the door! We need to plan for our girls night out tonight!" Ember said on the other side of her door.

"Get to school and if Sam ask's tell her you were dealing with one of your enemies which if you think about it isn't technically a lie, and if you see Desiree..."

"You don't have to tell me get her to reverse the wish. As for you, just try your best to be me, and respond as I would in certain situations without blowing my cover. Oh and the same goes for you if you see Desiree." _Spectra_ replied before making herself invisible and flying out of her realm but not without opening the door to let Ember and Kitty in.

'While we are having a truce that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with him. I wish I could see the look on his face when...' Hearing _Danny_ scream when Ember and Kitty saw _Danny_ in _Spectra's_ birthday suit was all she needed to hear to know her prank worked well. 'Not that he doesn't know the three of us are exhibitionists around one another.'

Amity Park wishing well

Desiree smiled as she once again corrupted another selfish person's wish. It was so easy for her to do she almost felt sorry for them with the keyword being 'almost'. Her latest victim was an 11-year-oldd who wanted some cotton candy however, her mother said she had had too much sugar for the day.

No sooner did Desiree here the little girl desire with a snap of her fingers a stick of lavender colored cotton candy appeared in the girl's hand. Before the mother could stop her, as well as not in the least caring where it came from the girl devoured the sweet treat. Much to her delight it tasted far better than anything else she had ever eaten. Unfortunately for her no sooner did she finish eating it did all of her teeth erode and worst to wear they wear they were her adult teeth not her babies.

The prior wish she corrupted was yet another child's, but instead of wanting candy he made a wish that anytime liver and onions appeared as his meal it would disappear for good. Hearing said wish Desiree snapped her fingers granting said wish. However, unknown to child from now on whenever he ate anything else the food would have the taste of liver and onions with the only way to reverse said wish would be to eat a plate of real liver and onions.

The wish before that was that of an older woman wishing she had her youth so the man who dumped her due to saying 'she was too old for him' would change his mind. Hearing the old woman's desire Desiree granted said wish. However, the end result was that said woman was now a seven-year-old kid who was now in worse shape than when she was old for several reasons.

Speaking of wanting to be young again, and mind changing Desiree thought back to the last 3 wishes she granted the night before and a big cool aid smile appeared on her face.

'If things are going according to plan, Spectra and Danny should be realizing that they are in each others bodies. That will teach Spectra to mess with me and be a bitch about it!' Desiree thought to herself before remembering the other part of her wish. 'As for the Goth girl's first wish I need to make myself scarce so it will come into effect. Soon her greatest desire will turn into her worst nightmare and things in Amity will definitely become much more interesting.' Desiree thought to herself before another little girl appeared before her.

The girl in general looked to be no older than five and had long blonde hair that went past her bottom. She wore an outfit that had seen better days and a pair of clothes that sandals that were in even worse shape than her clothes. If Desiree had to guess the little girl in general was homeless and possibly an orphan.

"Are you the spirit of the well that grant people's wishes?" The little girl asked earning a nod from Desiree.

"Yes I am child what is your wish?" Desiree asked only for the girl to go into a thinking pose.

"To be honest I don't know. What would you wish for pretty lady?" The little girl asked throwing Desiree for a loop.

"Me? In all my 10,000 years of existing as a wishing ghost no one has ever asked me that before." Desiree explained still surprised.

"Is that a long time Desiree?" The little girl asked earning a nod from the wishing ghost.

"It is, but with the way I am even if I wanted to go on a vacation I couldn't seeing as if I don't grant wishes for a period of time I will no longer exist." Desiree explained causing the little girl to smile.

"Then I wish that you could take a vacation for however long you desired without having to worry about that." The little girl replied causing Desiree to go wide eyed before her magic activated. "Have fun on your vacation Desiree" The little girl said smiling only for Desiree to grab said child before she vanish into a puff of smoke.

Stage out

So ends part two of a mile in another's shoes. Sorry for not updating this faster, but I was hit with a case of writers block. Any comments, concerns, questions? PM me them or you can leave them in a review and I will do my best to answer them.


End file.
